


A Blossoming Disease

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Willow Park, Challenge Response, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: Quelques jours après l'arrivée de Lucìa sur les Îles Bouillantes, Amelia se met à cracher des fleurs.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 14





	A Blossoming Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous.tes ! 
> 
> Tout d'abord, merci à MissAmande et Tigroou qui m'ont fait des commentaires tout doux à propos de cet OS <3
> 
> Petite précision ici : ce texte est né d'un challenge sur mon serveur Discord, voici le thème :   
> La maladie de Hanahaki est une maladie fictive dans laquelle la victime crache des pétales de fleurs lorsqu'elle souffre d' un amour unilatéral . Il se termine lorsque la personne aimée renvoie ses sentiments (amour romantique uniquement; une amitié forte ne suffit pas) ou lorsque la victime meurt. Il peut être guéri par une ablation chirurgicale, mais lorsque l'infection est supprimée, les sentiments amoureux de la victime pour leur amour disparaissent également.
> 
> Nous vous demandons d'écrire un texte sur cette maladie et de choisir entre trois fin différentes :   
> \- la bonne fin : la victime s'en sort et peut potentiellement vivre une belle histoire d'amour si ses sentiments sont réciproques  
> \- la mauvaise fin : la victime décède de cette maladie  
> \- l'effacement : la victime survie mais elle oublie les sentiments qu'elle a pu éprouver pour cette personne et ne pourra plus jamais ressentir de sentiment
> 
> Autre précision, puisque j'écris sur la Bêta de TOW, j'ai changé les prénoms du coup : Amity = Amelia / Luz = Lucìa / Willow = Wionna 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

** A Blossoming disease **

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’Amelia avait la gorge qui la grattait. Bizarrement, cela avait commencé quelques jours après la rencontre avec cette humaine, Lucìa.

Elle avait d’abord pensé que celle-ci lui avait ramené une de ces nombreuses maladies du monde humain, mais quand des fleurs se mirent à sortir de sa bouche, elle comprit vite que cela ne venait pas de l’humaine.

Du moins, c’était ce qu’elle pensait au début…

Elle alla donc rendre visite à Wionna, qui était sûrement la plus puissante sorcière du coven des plantes, et lui avait demandé de l’examiner.

« Ouvre la bouche, Ami…. » Dit la sorcière aux lunettes ronde en inspectant la gorge de son amie.

« Je ne vois rien. » Dit la sorcière aux lunettes rondes.

« Attends. »

Amelia se força à tousser, et de fins pétales rouges s’échappèrent de ses lèvres. Elle en récupéra avec ses mains et les présenta à Wionna.

« Wouah, impressionnant. » Dit-elle, bouche-bée. « Je vais devoir faire des recherches Amelia, je n’ai rien vu de la sorte auparavant. Je te recontacte lorsque j’aurai trouvé quelque chose. »

* * *

La semaine après cette visite se déroula péniblement. Amelia ressentait une terrible douleur dans ses poumons. Les pétales se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et étaient bien plus durs à ignorer et cacher. Le problème majeur étant que la jeune sorcière à la crinière verte voulait éviter à tout prix que ce secret soit découvert.

Tout d’abord car elle avait sa réputation de dure-à-cuire à tenir, et puis tout simplement parce que cela lui faisait peur. Et si elle était contagieuse ? Et si elle avait été maudite ? Bien trop de questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

Il y avait de nombreuses maladies et malédictions sur les Îles Bouillantes, mais jamais elle n’avait vu quelque chose d’aussi étrange.

Elle n’osait pas en parler à Eda, de peur de se faire virer du gang. Elle n’osait pas en parler à Edric et Emira de peur de se faire rejeter par les seuls membres restants de sa famille. Finalement, son seul espoir se reposait sur les connaissances et les recherches de Wionna.

* * *

Après un mois de douleur qui ne cessait d’empirer, elle reçut un message de Winona :

_Amelia. Viens à la serre, je crois avoir trouvé ce dont tu souffres._

Le cœur de la sorcière se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, elle saurait enfin d’où venait ces foutues fleurs !

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se téléporta dans l’antre de Wionna.

« Wionna ! Dis-moi tout ! » Cria presque Amelia

« Bien, mais d’abord assieds-toi. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce que je vais te dire va te plaire. » Précisa la sorcière aux plantes.

Elle prit un grimoire, l’ouvrit et présenta une page à Amelia.

« Voilà ce dont tu souffres. Une maladie nommée _Hanahaki_.

\- Et qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Laisse-moi finir. La maladie du Hanahaki est un mal lié à un amour à sens unique, où la personne infectée vomit ou tousse des pétales de fleurs. Dans ton cas, c’est uniquement la toux, n’est-ce pas ?

\- … Oui. Et ton livre, il propose des solutions ?

\- Ouais, trois. La première serait de te retirer les fleurs grandissant dans tes poumons, mais cela te retirerait ta capacité d’aimer ainsi que tes souvenirs. La deuxième serait de te laisser fleurir les poumons et de mourir par la suite et enfin, la troisième et la meilleure des solutions serait que tu parviennes à te faire aimer en retour. »

Amelia prit sa tête dans ses mains et un sanglot s’échappa de ses lèvres en même temps qu’un pétale.

« C’est pas vrai. Comment est-ce que je vais faire ? » Demanda-t-elle à Wionna, les yeux remplies de larmes. « Elle ne m’aime pas, elle ne m’aimera jamais. Je- je crois qu’il ne me reste que deux solutions. »

Elle cracha une fleur entière.

Winona prit son amie dans ses bras, puis caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Oh, on trouvera une solution Ami, je te le promets. Mais tu dois me dire qui te fait pousser des fleurs dans le corps. »

Amelia cessa ses sanglots et devint écarlate en moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour dire « hibou ». Wionna la regarda dans les yeux et soupira.

« C’est Lucìa, hein ? » Devina-t-elle.

« C’est si évident ?

\- T’as toujours été infecte avec tout le monde, mais elle c’est pire. J’en ai donc fait la déduction que c’était une de tes méthodes pour cacher ce que tu ressentais vraiment. J’me trompe ? »

Amelia bassa la tête, Wionna la connaissait trop bien.

« Hm, c’est bien ce que je me disais. En tout cas, ne prenons pas de décision hâtive. Je te propose d’attendre.

\- Quoi ?! Combien de temps à tousser ces putains de fleurs ?! Je vais pas tenir Wionna !

\- Hors de question que je te trifouille l’intérieur et que je te casse. Encore moins que je te laisse mourir.

\- Mais tu proposes quoi exactement ? Que je drague Lucìa jusqu’à ce qu’elle craque et prenne pitié ?

\- Précisément. Et honnêtement, vu comme elle te regarde je ne pense pas qu’elle prendra pitié. »

Amelia soupira, elle ne voulait pas mourir mais hors de question pour elle de se montrer vulnérable devant cette humaine.

« Tu penses tout haut Amelia, ravale ton égo et va vers elle. Et ça, je te l’aurais dit même sans cette maudite maladie. 

\- Mais, mais-

\- Non, y’a pas de « mais » qui tiennent, t’as envie de mourir Ami ?

\- Non… plus maintenant.

\- Alors bouge-toi ! Du nerf, montre tes crocs, j’sais pas, fais un truc ! » Ordonna Wionna en tenant son amie par les épaules.

« Maintenant file, va chez Eda. Je te retrouve là-bas. »

* * *

Depuis qu’elle avait brûlé le manoir familial, Amelia vivait chez Eda ainsi que la plupart des membres du groupes : Lucìa, Wionna, Gustav et King. Des cas irrécupérables, qu’elle avait pris sous ses ailes en échange de « petits services » comme elle aimait les appeler.

Une fois arrivée chez Eda, elle s’assit sur le canapé de la grande pièce et s’autorisa à se reposer un peu. Déjà fatiguée à l’idée de devoir supporter le regard de braise de Lucìa.

Une heure plus tard Lucìa débarqua dans la maison avec King et Eda.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux et Amelia ne put s’empêcher de rougir. L’humaine n’y fit pas attention.

« Bon les filles, ce soir je veux que vous alliez en ville. Il faut que vous gardiez l’œil sur quelqu’un pour moi. »

Amelia paniqua malgré elle, seule, avec Lucìa ? Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers la brune qui la regardait fixement. Elle s’attendait à avoir les poumons en feu, pourtant rien ne se passa.

« Allons manger Mittens.

\- Ça marche oreilles-rondes » Répondit-elle, puis elle se maudit intérieurement. Comment Lucìa pourrait-elle l’apprécier si elle n’arrêtait pas de la charrier ?

« Tu veux manger un truc en particulier ? » Demanda Amelia lorsque les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la Maison du Hibou.

« Ah ! Tu me demandes mon avis maintenant ? » Remarqua Lucìa en haussa le sourcil, la mine rieuse

« Si tu préfères, je choisis. Je voulais juste être polie.

\- Ah ! Toi ? Polie ? Je pensais même pas que tu connaissais ce mot, tu vois. »

_Sois sympa, sois sympa_ se répéta la jeune sorcière.

« Ouais, figure-toi que c’est mon deuxième prénom ! » Plaisanta-t-elle en tirant la langue à l’humaine.

Lucia rigola franchement. C’était bien la première fois que les deux femmes avaient ce genre de conversation.

« Peu m’importe, comme tu préfères. J’ai pas très faim de toute façon. »

Les deux jeunes femmes optèrent pour un casse-croûte sur la route.

Pour le moment, tout se passait normalement. Elles ne discutaient pas trop, ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire. Elles ne se parlaient pratiquement pas d’ordinaire, en dehors des piques qu’elles se lançaient de temps à autres.

Soudain, Amelia fut prise d’une crise de toux qui la fit tomber à genoux.

Lucia s’agenouilla à côté d’elle, paniquée de la soudaineté de la chose et de la souffrance visible qui se peignait sur le visage d’Amelia.

« Amelia, oye chica qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! Tout va bien ?? » S’empressa-t-elle de demander.

Bizarrement, les pétales prêts à sortir s’étaient évaporés à la seconde où Lucia s’était agenouillée à ses côtés.

« Je- Oui merci. J’ai avalé de travers. » Mentit-elle

« Me mens pas Blight, allez, debout ! » S’exclama l’humaine en l’aidant à se relever.

La proximité et l’intérêt que la jeune femme avait montré pour elle fit rougir Amelia.

« Allez, viens on rentre. Eda ne nous en voudra pas après ça. » Déclara Lucìa en lui prenant la main

« Non !

\- Quoi non ?

\- N’en parle pas à Eda.

\- Mais pourquoi ? T’as fumé un truc qui fallait pas ? Elle peut peut-être t’aider !

\- Lucìa, non. » Dit Amelia en la prenant par les épaules. « Je.. » Commença-t-elle en lâchant la jeune femme.

« Mais pourquoi ? C’est si grave ? » Demanda Lucìa en prenant à son tour les épaules de Lucia, elle fixait Amelia qui détourna le regard, les yeux larmoyants.

« Je sais que tu me détestes Amelia, je l’ai su dès le début mais il faut que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire. Si tu as un souci je veux t’aider. »

Amelia lâcha un rire nerveux.

« Ah si seulement. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Rentrons. La cible est rentrée chez elle. Tiens, prends ça, pas que tu choppes la crève en prime. » Déclara l’humaine en enlevant sa veste pour la mettre à Amelia.

« Merci.. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à la Maison du Hibou, main dans la main, les joues rougies.

Une fois arrivées à l’étage, elles se lâchèrent la main et Amelia rendit le manteau de Lucìa.

« Euhm, merci. De ne rien avoir dit à Eda.

\- J’ai bien vu que tu étais paniquée à l’idée que je lui dise, ça ne sert à rien que je le fasse. Par contre, je pense que tu me dois des explications. J’ai bien vu que ce n’était pas que de la salive avalée de travers. » Dit Lucìa très sérieusement en plaquant Amelia contre son encadrement de porte, le cœur de la sorcière loupa un battement.

« Lucia, je suis fatiguée. Laisse-moi me reposer, on en parle demain. 

\- Hm, ouais. Mais demain, tu m’expliques tout. » Concéda la jeune femme en relâchant la sorcière à la crinière verte.

Amelia se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle prit son oreiller et poussa un long cri.

Wionna entra dans la chambre.

« C’est bon t’as fini ? »

Amelia sursauta.

« Je vois que ça se passe plutôt bien.

\- Tu rigoles, c’est terrible ! Elle a failli me griller !

\- M’enfin, vous êtes rentrées en vous tenant les mains, t’avais même son précieux manteau ! »

Amelia soupira.

« Ça veut rien dire, elle a pris pitié, c’est tout.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- J’ai eu une crise de toux avec elle.

\- Elle a vu les fleurs ?

\- Non, j’ai feint d’avaler de travers mais la bougresse est pas aussi idiote qu’elle en a l’air.

\- Amelia ! Sois sympa.

\- C’est ce que je me suis répétée toute la soirée… »

« Elle veut que je lui explique tout demain.

\- Et tu vas le faire ?

\- Je sais pas, j’aimerai éviter à vrai dire.

\- Je te dirais bien ce que je ferais à ta place, mais tu ne m’écouteras pas. Te casse pas la tête. Bonne nuit Ami ! » Dit Wionna en se téléportant.

* * *

Amelia évita Lucia toute la journée le lendemain. Malheureusement pour elle, les deux jeunes femmes étaient toutes les deux assignées aux mêmes tâches le soir.

Elles marchaient silencieusement, Amelia ignorant ouvertement la jeune femme.

« Bon, j’en ai ma claque ! » Cria Lucìa en plaquant Amelia contre un mur.

« Pousse-toi. » Dit froidement Amelia, des flammes crépitant dans sa paume.

« Tu me dois des explications, il me semble. »

Amelia détourna le regarde, mais Lucìa la prit par le menton et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu comprendrais pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que je suis une simple humaine ? » S’énerva Lucia

« Non.

\- Parce que tu me détestes ? » Son ton se fit plus triste.

Et là, Amelia craqua.

« Mais Lucia ! T’y es pas du tout ! Je te déteste pas du tout ! C’est même le contraire !! Je.. »

Lucia resta silencieuse, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je t’aime depuis le début ! » Cria presque la sorcière qui était passée de rose à écarlate.

« Attends. Tu. Quoi ? 

\- Oh mon Titan, tuez-moi. »

« J’y comprends rien. Tu me tacles depuis le début pourtant. Putain… si j’avais su.

\- Si t’avais su quoi ?

\- Que tu m’aimais. » Répondit Lucia, les joues légèrement rosies.

« Et qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ? » Osa demander Amelia.

« Plein de trucs… 

\- Oh. Comme quoi ?

\- Je te le dis si tu me dis pourquoi tu tousses autant. »

Amelia abdiqua, elle avait lâché sa défense de toute manière.

« Asseyons-nous d’abord. »

« Bon, alors c’est euh assez gênant.

\- Ça me fait pas peur.

\- Je tousse des fleurs.

\- Hein ? »

Amelia sortit un pétale de fleur de sa poche.

« Ça, ça vient de mes poumons.

\- Je t’avoue qu’il va falloir que tu m’expliques.

\- C’est- Wionna m’a expliqué que c’est une maladie qui se nomme _Hanahaki_ , tu peux en souffrir lorsque tu vis un amour à sens unique.

\- Oh Amelia cariña. T’es sûre que le bouquin de Wionna dit vrai ? » Dit Lucia tendrement en prenant les joues d’Amelia.

« Porque yo también te quiero. » Déclara l’humaine en embrassant la sorcière.

« Euh, je suis pas sûre d’avoir compris. » Admit Amelia en riant.

Lucia pouffa avant d’embrasser Amelia langoureusement. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent qu’une fois leurs souffles coupés.

« Et là, tu penses que t’as compris ? Je t’aime Blight. »

À l’instant où Lucia prononça ces mots, tout le poids qui résidait dans les poumons et le cœur de la sorcière s’envola en un instant et elle put enfin respirer normalement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et expira. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi bien.

Elle posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Lucìa et les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent échapper un doux soupir de contentement.

« J’aimerai que ce moment dure pour toujours. »

FIN

(Vive les goudous)


End file.
